Blinded
by Jesusrocks
Summary: Annie helps Auggie with a serious problem and then Auggie is obliged to help Annie. Complete and utter good-for-you fluff. Est Annie/Auggie. Two-shot.
1. Chap 1

This is what happens when I see what all I've written, I come across things I've never posted. This was sitting on my flash drive along with it's sequel so I'm posting them.

This was written for my bestest friend, Odette03, when she was having a really crappy day and it made her smile. Hopefully it makes someone else smile :)

This hasn't been beta'ed but I did re-read it a few times so any and all mistakes are my fault. If you want to tell me about them, I'll fix it and repost it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs nor am I affiliated with anything having to do with the show, characters, or plots. I'm just as sad as the rest of you that Auggie said Annie was smiling when she wasn't.

* * *

Auggie hummed to himself as he ran his hand over the top of the bottles hanging under the showerhead. Soap. Annie's shampoo. Annie's conditioner. Some other bottle Annie used. Auggie smiled at the thought of her using all those bottles, each with their own purpose. He finally found his bottle of shampoo and took it out of the holder. He flipped off the top and squirted a measured amount in his other hand. He ran the one hand through his hair while placing the bottle back in its place. He felt the suds falling down his face but couldn't get his other hand to his eyes in time.

"AUGH!" he yelled as the suds entered his eyes. He hadn't gotten soap in his eyes for years and it hurt worse than he remembered. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head into the stream of hot water, letting the water rinse away the rest of the offending shampoo.

"Auggie!" he heard Annie yell as she barged into the bathroom, her bare feet barely making a sound on the tile. "Are you okay?" she asked as she threw back the shower door and turned off the water.

"Don't do that!" he shot at her, turning it on again and letting the cool water run over his face. His eyes were searing with pain but he couldn't bring himself to open them yet.

"What's wrong?" Annie questioned fervently. He gestured to the bottles with anger.

"I got soap in my eyes," he replied, tilting his head into the spray of the shower. He heard Annie snort, trying to hold back her laughter. "It's not funny, it hurts," he grumbled. He heard her moving around but concentrated on slowly opening his eyes to allow the water to wash away the remaining suds.

"You have to open your eyes all the way," Annie said softly as she climbed into the shower next to him. He wondered what she was doing but her fingers trying to pry open his eyes answered his question.

"I know but it still hurts. Didn't you already take a shower?" he asked, sliding his hand over her bare arm to gain a sense of where she was. He always knew when she was in his general vicinity but when she wasn't making a sound he needed to hold her hand or reach out and find her shoulder to gain the perspective.

"So I'll take two," she dismissed as she slowly opened his eyes under the water. He hissed as the cool water hit his eyes. "You'd think being blind you'd have done this a million times," she said as the water started cooling him.

"Normally I don't. I have a method. My hair must have been wetter than I thought," he answered, the tension leaving him as the pain ebbed.

"Sure, blame the hair. That's what everyone else does," he heard Annie's smirk in the retort. She tilted his head down and he knew she was assessing the damage. "Your eyes are a little red but they should be fine by the time we get to work." He nodded and smiled, going to reach for her but her hand left his and he heard her climb out of the shower, allowing him to finish. He quickly rinsed the rest of his body before shutting off the water and grabbing a towel. She was already out of the bathroom, getting dressed again. They were going to be late.

"I didn't get to properly thank you," he said as he ran into the kitchen, taking the cup of coffee Annie offered from the end of the counter. He gently felt his way up her arm and settled his hand on her neck and jaw, finding her head already tilting towards him. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own in a soft kiss. "Thank you," he whispered as he broke away, setting his forehead against hers.

"You're welcome," she replied, "but you owe me." He heard the light tone in her voice as she grabbed the car keys and smiled as he thought of the ways she was going to ask him to pay her back.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! Reviews are lovely and appreciated :) Have a great day!


	2. Chap 2

This is the second part-I couldn't leave you all hanging without knowing what favor Auggie now has to do for Annie. That'd be cruel :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Auggie carefully felt the package, the edges curved inward, indicating a book. He felt along the spine and the slightly raised letters of the title gave his fingers a little resistance. Perfect. He smiled as he moved his fingers along the spine, picking up each letter as he worked out the title.

"It's a biography about Hoover. Danielle has a sense of humor," Auggie reported his finding, handing the package back over to Annie.

"Shush," Annie hissed, covering his mouth with her hand. "Be quiet. Danielle thinks we're out," she reminded him and he knew she was craning her neck towards the kitchen and family room to see if they had been heard.

"Then why are we doing this?" Auggie asked as another present was placed in his empty hands. Even a novice could deduce it was a CD—something he couldn't guess the title but it was thin so it was probably the new CD Annie had been asking for.

"I want to make sure Danielle didn't get me that self-help book," she answered for the millionth time since she hoodwinked him into helping her. It was more that she reminded him that he owed her for the shampoo-in-his-eyes incident. He was quick to point out that he didn't technically ask for her help but she always retorted he never stopped her. Touché. "If she gets me the book, I have to read it and the last thing I need to read about is how to be a better me."

"Cliff notes," he replied as he had another present handed to him. A purse or bag—he didn't know the difference but it wasn't another book and from what he could hear there was nothing inside. "Or you could say you read the book but not actually read it. Amazon is amazingly helpful that way," he suggested. Annie laughed.

"Danielle knows when I'm lying to her," she dismissed as she handed him another box. He shook it a little and a soft flopping told him it was probably clothing. He shook it a little harder to see if something was buried within the clothing.

"You've been trained by the CIA and your sister can tell when you're lying?" he grinned, handing the box back to her. "You might want to consider a career change. It's clothing," he told her. Annie sighed and he knew she was looking over the pile of presents currently residing in the office. They were hidden behind the desk, out of sight from the door but Annie periodically peeked around the corner to see if someone could hear their rummaging.

"Alright, I think we're done. No book," he could hear the smile in her whisper. She tapped his hand and he instantly took it, following her to the other side of the room. He heard her do something but couldn't quite place the sound.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He felt a breeze against his face and could smell the flowers that were near the side of Danielle's house.

"Just stay low," she warned him, "this window only opens up about halfway and it hurts when you bump your head."

"You do know I haven't been cleared for field work in years and you are taking this whole cloak-and-dagger spy business way too seriously," he joked as Annie helped him out the window.

"Just move out of the way," she shot back but he could hear the faint laughter in her voice. She closed the window from the outside, covered their tracks and took his hand in hers before leading them down the yard and back up to the front of the house.

"What, no walk?" he asked in that playful voice which made Annie lightly punch him in the side. Auggie shook his head; when Annie said he would owe her, this was not what he had in mind.

* * *

This seriously has to be the shortest thing I've ever written. Ever. Combined it's gotta be less than 2,000 words which for me is unheard of. It was written to make my friend smile. Hopefully someone else smiled too.

Have a great day and reviews are always appreciated :)


End file.
